


The talk

by dinosAreCute



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Marvel MCU - Freeform, The Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosAreCute/pseuds/dinosAreCute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright" - Clint spoke at least - "Do you know that uh… you know how things happen, I mean, do you have any question… any question about… d-do you have any question?".</p><p>Wanda blinked confused.</p><p>"About... you know..." - Clint tried. </p><p>"Sex…?" - Wanda raised an eyebrow. Was he really trying to have the talk?</p><p>Clint almost choked with air and saliva. </p><p>Wanda hid a laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The talk

 

At the Bartons' farm, Clint did the dishes a bit too slowly not coincidently while Wanda read a thin colorful book by the kitchen table.

He would turn to look at her every two minutes, and only spoke after what had seemed to be a lifetime.

"So..." - he started, turning around, grabbing a tissue to dry his hands - "…You and the Vision, hun...?" – and Wanda only looked at him after the synthezoid was mentioned. She kept silent, not sure of what Clint had just suggested.

"Uh...you two...uh..." - Clint stuttered, shifting his weight from a foot to the other-"...are you ...like, friends?"- and Wanda nodded.

"Just... just friends?"

A moment of silence, while Wanda seemed to ponder... and she shook her head negatively.

"Are you guys..." - Clint started, but Wanda cut him.

"Dating…?" - her voice, as her expression, were impossible for Clint to read. It was if she had read his mind.

 

Silence.

 

 

"Alright" - Clint spoke at least - "Do you know that uh… you know, when people like each other, when they..uh...when they have feeling, sometimes they want to...well, they... uh... I mean, do you have any question… any question about… d-do you have any question?".

Wanda blinked confused.

"About... you know..." - Clint tried.

 

"Sex…?" - Wanda raised an eyebrow. Was he really trying to have _the talk_?

Clint almost choked with air and saliva.

Wanda hid a laugh.

 When Clint opened his mouth to try to speak again, the Vision entered the kitchen.  There was a brief moment of intense tension in the air as the synthezoid only stood there.

Mortal silence.

 

"Am I disturbing your conversation?"- the Vision spoke, apologetic.

Wanda shook her head - "No. Clint wanted to know if we know how to... enjoy ourselves” – she gave Clint a look.

“What I'm trying to say is that when two people like each other in _that_ way, sometimes they…” – He tried, pointing at the two in front of her, but Wanda’s voice was louder, more firm.

_“Tell him, V"_

The Vision nodded -"Terrific" - a grin - "Well... Wanda loves games. I was a bit incredulous at first, but she is so convincing and so eager to try new things that I could not bring myself not to try them"- Clint was... well, incredulous.

"Tell him where we play, V" - Wanda encouraged, standing to place herself beside the Vision, holding his arm to her chest.

"We usually play in the bed" - the Vision grinned friendly - "But we also enjoy playing games on the rug or at the table" - that was when Clint could finally speak.

"Great, I know more than I should now" – and he left, mumbling something about not looking at them in the eyes, and Laura being the one to have _the talk_ with the kids.

 

In the kitchen, the Vision expressed his confusion - "I’m afraid I don’t quite understand”

"Never mind" - Wanda rubbed the Vision's back - "I'll tell you when you’re older"

"Well, for the meantime, how about chess?"

"Of course” – Wanda tapped the Vision’s shoulder – “You have the right of a rematch”

 

 


End file.
